


Resident Evil 2- Marvin's Fate

by Argueta789



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Pre-Resident Evil 2, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argueta789/pseuds/Argueta789
Summary: Marvin was already in bad shape prior to meeting Claire Redfield in the main hall of the RPD. Being one of the last survivors of the police force, we get no indication as to how he got bit or the events leading up to it...open the doors to survival horror with this made up scenario.





	Resident Evil 2- Marvin's Fate

No one in the Raccoon City Police knew what caused the outbreak or how to even handle it. The police force wasn't cut out for this kind of scenario and it showed as the number of casualties began to climb. An order from the Chief made the safety of civilians top priority over all else, making the police station a safe haven... or so that was the plan. A week of fighting back mobs of zombies that made their way into the RPD anyways had taken a mental and physical toll on the last few survivors that still remained in the building. Ammo was running scarce and the only safe place in the station was the main hall. 

"I gotta keep my cool" Marvin thought to himself as he looked over at his coworkers, David and Elliot. Elliot had been looking for some way out and according to him, the Goddess statue that overlooked the hall had a secret passage, requiring three medallions to open. That was the plan, Elliot would try to find a way to get the medallions while David and Marvin would try to secure any ammo available. 

"If anything happens, we rendezvous back here." Marvin ordered. He had to keep his cool, he was in charge of them even before the outbreak began and he couldn't break down now, not after some sparkle of hope had appeared. With that they parted ways for the last time, Elliot made his way into the East Hall way, Marvin closed the metal safety shutter behind him. He felt anxious for his friend's safety, there was no telling what could happen now, He didn't want to think of what could happen. Marvin and David entered the opposite hallway, the power had cut out a few days ago making the hallway dark. As they left the safety of the main hall dread filled them both, there was blood everywhere. the barricaded windows were full of scratch marks and broken glass littered the floor. As they came to the end of the hall a body laid against the wall. Upon further inspection it was revealed that the jaw of the officer had been torn almost completely off, hanging by strands of flesh. No zombie could have done this Marvin thought to himself. Turning the corner, another body hanged from a piece of metal from the ceiling, as the two men walked around it, another clue as to what could have massacred the two officers appeared. Large claw marks etched themselves into the upcoming door frame, they had heard rumors from other survivors of monsters with no skin, massive claws and a piercing tongue, earning them the name "Licker" among the remaining police force. They were in no condition to fight such abominations now. As they moved on they made their way into west hallway, right outside their office. Surely there would be some gun powder or anything they could use. As Marvin opened the door, he felt his legs shaking, just about a week ago this was a normal office, they were eagerly awaiting a rookie to join their ranks, Marvin had even decorated the office for a welcoming party, which will now never happen. More blood covered the floor and a few corpses laid among the desks. Marvin prayed it wasn't anyone he knew. As they inspected the desks and lockers they were able to find some ammo. David eagerly took it, 

"this outta help us fo..." the body of a female officer hidden in the dark office sprang to life, sinking her teeth into David's shoulder, the force of David recoiling from the pain and the Zombie pulling back ripped out a chunk of flesh, the bite mark immediately pooled with blood, David's uniform started to darken a deep maroon. Marvin immediately drew his gun, How could they be so careless he thought. As he aimed his flashlight at the officer, he froze, it was one of his employees and friend, Rita. Just a few hours ago she was alive before she got separated from the rest of the group, a fresh neck wound was the only indication of how she died and here she was shambling towards him, her eyes a milky grey color, hungrily looking for more survivors to bite down on. Marvin couldn't move, he tried shooting but his brain wasn't responding. 

"Marvin!" cried David, from the ground, this snapped Marvin back to his senses but it was too late. Rita lunged at him, shrieking an abnormal cry as she stumbled, catching Marvin and bringing him to the ground. As he tried to crawl away Rita sunk her teeth into his side, a wet tearing sound can be heard above all else. Marvin didn't even register that he had been bitten at first, he pushed Rita off him and opened fire, shooting Rita in the head, her body slumped down. Marvin, catching his breath suddenly remembered David, he rushed to his friend who was leaning against a desk. 

"Fucking bitch got me good" he weakly joked, the bleeding wouldn't stop. Marvin couldn't believe how easily everything went to shit, they were suppose to get out together and now David was bleeding all over the place. "Marvin you gotta get back, I'm done for." Marvin did't register what was said at first, "No! I am not leaving you here" Marvin firmly told his colleague, his voice cracked slightly. "Look Lieutenant, we both no how this ends, and its gonna be a shit show, you gotta get out of here, more of them will show up, and soon ill become one of them too." Before Marvin could protest, David drew his gun at him, "You better fucking leave now, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Marvin got up slowly, everything felt like it was going in slow motion, just a few moments ago his friend was watching his back as they cautiously made it through the hallway and now here he was withering away, soon becoming another corpse in this godforsaken police station. "Goodbye David," Marvin said weakly as he left the office. As he made it back to the west corridor, the adrenaline passed and a pain pierced his side, he looked and realized what had happened. He was bit. He stumped against the wall as he realized what this meant, he would become one of them. Panic surged through his mind. He saw plenty of zombies and he knew they were forever driven by instinct to bite people, he didn't want to be like that, he wanted to live, he wanted to get out, let the world know what had happened here. As he stood there, the groans of zombies echoed through the corridor, banging against the wooden barricades hungrily reaching for him. Marvin made it back to the main hall. the lights providing some form of comfort as Marvin closed the metal gate. He painfully taped his wound to try to stop the bleeding, and barricaded what he could with whatever strength he had left. That was when he heard struggling coming from the East metal shudder and a girl crawling out of it, crying out for help. Marvin hurriedly made his way to the girl, pulling her away from the jaws of a zombie, before bringing the shutter down onto its head. He looked at the girl, 

"you're safe...for now" he winced as he leaned against the shutter.


End file.
